Nueva Realidad
by dangelsem
Summary: La vida de Danny Phantom cambia de una manera... inesperada cuando se encuentra con otra mitad fantasma que desea asesinarlo... ¡desde hace 3 años!


Nueva realidad

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 0

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_00:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

_Introducción_

Ehmm, como que noté que ni quién le siguiera al "fic grupal [del foro 88130]", ad+ ya no me gustó cómo lo empecé (y xq stán xidas las ideas de todos sus fics de cómo conocen a Danny…), ps mejor hago otro, igual y tiene similitudes al primero, pero… no la segunda parte, jeje.*

*Espero les guste esta nueva versión =P, ps stá hecha toooda por songfics xD

Ah y a "Mike" le cambié el nombre por "Maky", y… creo q nisikera logré postear eso en la primera versión… o.O weno, d todas maneras tnía q aclarar xD

_Nota: Debido a que no lo permite, las estrofas de canciones han sido suprimidas, pero pueden encontrar la historia en su versión íntegra en el __*dp-sf* forum_, o en la segunda parte del índice de fics del mismo foro.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 1

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_01:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" I swear I'll find you!":::.::::::.:::

Todo… destruido, después de esa vez… ya no sé ni qué pensar de los fantasmas… Hace un mes tú y yo queríamos saber todo de ellos, y hoy… ya no quiero nada de eso… tú eres uno… y yo… ni siquiera sé si yo igual lo soy… Maky… ¿dónde estás? Ya intenté buscarte en todas partes y… ni rastro tuyo, ¡odio el maldito día en el que…!

…En el que te perdí… el día que a nadie puedo contar… por horrible que fue… perderte así… =(, u_u…

Digo que me fui y no supe lo que pasó… pero sabemos bien que no fue así… que vi cómo todo esto comenzó:…

En la mañana comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, nos dijiste a mis amigas y a mi que fueramos a tu casa a celebrar que todas habíamos salido bien y tú de lo mejor, además de que quedamos de decirnos "algo importante" por así decirlo y yo quería avisarte que el famoso fantasma ya había llegado; entonces nosotras tocamos la puerta y nadie abría, pero se oían ruidos y pensamos que estaban terminando de preparar los últimos detalles, así que decidimos irnos y llamar después…

Sólo que sentí que algo no andaba bien, entonces fingí irme, pero me asomé por la ventana y vi cómo un fantasma de peinado raro, traje blanco, capa roja y piel verde [creo que era el que habíamos detectado] te tomaba del cuello, y no dejaba de reír diabólicamente, tampoco paraba de decir que notaba un parecido entre ti y su peor enemigo: Danny Phantom y le servirías de mucho.

En realidad no tengo idea de quién demonios sea, pero aún así entré, desgraciadamente el fantasma notó mi presencia y me lanzó un rayo rosa, entonces me estrellé contra la pared, varias cosas seguían cayendo, había demasiada sangre en el piso (la de tu familia y gran parte de la tuya) y por eso no me podía levantar, luego el fantasma te encerró en un… termo de sopa o.O eso fue extraño, pero más aún que yo haya sobrevivido después de que se cayó el techo cuando el fantasma se fue volando y ocasionara un cortocircuito en toda la instalación.

Lo que recuerdo de después de haberme electrocutado… uuy, fue que sentí como si hubiera atravesado los escombros, pareciera que me hice intangible…

Ahh, para colmo de males empezó a llover, entonces llegué a casa sin que me vieran y ya no me dejaron salir por el mal tiempo… y xq tu casa ta un poco lejos

Al día siguiente mis amigas y yo fuimos a tu casa, estaba destruida y ya no había rastro alguno de que el fantasma hubiera asesinado a toda tu familia, y mucho menos pista alguna de ti.

Voy a encontrarlos, a ti, al fantasma y a ese Danny Phantom… porque ahora… quiero venganza… ¡el fantasma de la capa arruinó la vez que íbamos a capturar a un fantasma de verdad! Pero… ¡mueres por culpa de ese "Danny"!, ¡juro que cuando encuentre a los responsables no habrá compasión para ellos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ¡y cuando estén bien muertos… beberemos su sangre!!!!!!!, ¡muchas gracias por enseñarme sobre vampiros!, ¡JAJAJA, mi vampirito Maky, JAJAJA!

.:. Fin del cap 1 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 2

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_02:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Living without you…":::.::::::.:::

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que "te mudaste"

"Se te hacía tarde y no pudiste despedirte"

Y como "perdí tu teléfono, no he podido contactarte. Además de que cambiaron mi número y te sería imposible llamarme…"

"No hay razón para estar triste", porque "no fue idea tuya eso de cambiarse de casa", son cosas que pasan…

Nadie más sabe que sólo mentía… además, ya no hay razón para hacerlo.

Estoy en la secundaria desde hace un año y he sobrevivido sin ti…

Pero el hecho de que desde hace un año no tenga que esconderles la verdad a quienes te conocieron, no significa que deje de saber lo sucedido…

Cada recuerdo tuyo me trae a la mente ese amargo día. Pareciera que vivo una mala película de terror sin fin… una y otra, y otra vez…

He cometido un sinúmero de errores, estupideces y tonterías al ocultar que ya no soy un ser humano común… Desearía poder cambiar, regresar a la normalidad, ser "normal"; regresar el tiempo y arreglar todo lo malo que hice, corregir lo que estuvo mal, alejarte de los fantasmas… salvarte…

Pero no he podido superarlo siquiera…

Me he vuelto muy irresponsable, además ya nada me interesa…

Uhhh, ya sé que vivo en una total contradicción.

Si ni siquiera yo me puedo entender… ¿cómo esperar entender qué pasó y por qué?

¿Por qué no morí yo?, ¿por qué tú sí?

¿Por qué lo que deseo ocurre al revés?

Lo único que ya conozco es el nombre de lo que como persona soy: gótica.

Las razones desearía no haberlas tenido, que tan dolorosas no hubieran sido, que… no hubiéramos existido…

También he considerado seguir adelante y lograr el objetivo de encontrarte y vengarte, pero sin recordar el por qué…

Borrar el pasado y sólo vivir el presente… no vivir atormentada por un posible futuro y ubicarme en el hoy y ahora…

Seguiría siendo simple, pero complicado a la vez:

Vivir mintiendo, pero vivir mi mentira. Imaginar que estoy bien…

Cambiar… ya lo intenté, pero no lo logré…

Fingiré… quizá así… sobreviviré…

…En un mundo que odio y que me odia porque aquí no pertenezco…

Y bien que lo sé…

---Por eso duele…

.:. Fin del cap 2 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 3

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_03:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Moving on":::.::::::.:::

Una vez en mi vida tuve una ilusión, algo que mucho me importó…

Alguien con quien soñar, una razón de existir…

No puedo olvidarlo, pues siempre me preguntan "¿qué fue de la niña alegre que conocí?"

Estúpidos humanos con sus estúpidas preguntas. Me encantaría gritarles que se murió y desapareció, pero sólo finjo una sonrisa y con eso cierran el pico…

Antes nada malo importaba…

¿Por qué ahora si?

Ya no le encuentro sentido a mis promesas de encontrarte conforme avanza el tiempo…

Menos aún a las promesas vacías a mis nuevos amigos de seguir viviendo, continuar existiendo y no perderle sentido a nada…

Nunca debí prometer nada…

Quisiera poder romper todas mis promesas, pero no soy capaz de ello cuando platico con ellos… ¿cómo poder desilusionar a quien ha confiado en mi a pesar de todo lo que he hecho?

Uhh, bueno, ahora una mudanza si será real: la mía…

Ahhh, asuntos de escuela… preferiría darle a los demás una mejor razón, pero… lo "malo" es que la tengo… y por eso no se las diré.

Además, necesito "vivir" en un nuevo ambiente. Quizá eso me ayude a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Ojalá sigas en el lugar que estés, para que cuando te busque ahí, te encuentre.

Quisiera ponerle un límite a recordar el pasado, pero es lo único bueno de mi existir.

Detesto mi presente, y eso se nota a cada segundo que paso con alguien.

Una vez en mi vida…

Recuperar una ilusión… tener un sueño divino y no una terrible pesadilla para llamarle "vida"…

De no ser por ti, no habría razón alguna para existir.

Pero de hecho, analizando todo, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera vale la pena recuperarte… ni saber la razón de por qué ese maldito fantasma te mató y secuestró…

Uhh. Me imagino que en esa nueva ciudad… "Amity Park", lo único que haré será seguir esperando mi final…

Por lo menos sé que cada segundo que pasa… me acerca más…

.:. Fin del cap 3 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 4

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_04::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" I've arrived ":::.::::::.:::

Bueno, llegué a esa ciudad y… la lluvia y la oscuridad me recibieron; para algunos será una horrenda bienvenida, pero para mi… es algo que me dice que esta ciudad me va a gustar… mmm, ¡dulce oscuridad!

Esta noche salí a dar un "paseo" nocturno… bueno, de algo me deben servir estos poderes, jeje.

En mi vuelo, vi a otro fantasma, pero no dejé que él me viera. Aunque lo seguí, quería preguntarle sobre el fantasma que asesinó a Maky, sobre Maky y obvio, de Danny Phantom. Pero al seguirlo descubrí que cuando me acercaba mucho, de la boca le salía un vaho azul, y de la mía, uno morado. Lo más sorprendente para mi fue ver que no soy la única "no humana", por así decirlo: en cuanto dejó de volar, un par de aros blancos partieron de su ombligo y se convirtió en humano. Su traje negro con blanco cambió a una playera blanca con rojo y a unos jeans azules.

Lo seguí de lejos, y descubrí que tapaba un termo de sopa, como el del fantasma que asesinó a Maky… me enojé tanto al recordar lo sucedido, que le lancé un rayo que dejó hecho cenizas el termo, bueno, nadie murió… o al menos eso creí...

El chico se asustó, pero pronto se recuperó, se puso en guardia al tiempo que se volvía a transformar en fantasma. Gritó '¡quién eres!', pero no respondí. Entonces llegó un chico moreno, de lentes y boina roja que lo tranquilizó y preguntó qué había pasado.

Lo que dijo después de haber escuchado lo explicado… me asustó, pues dijo que era la primera vez que 'alguien' mataba instantáneamente a un fantasma encerrado en el 'termo Fenton', pues eran muy resistentes y era más seguro estar dentro que estar fuera de éstos…

Entonces… ¿tan poderosa puedo ser?...

Tengo que encontrar a Maky antes de que algo así le pase… =S

Uhhh, de todas maneras, aunque odie aceptarlo, también debo vivir como humana. Ni modo, mañana deberé ir a la escuela… creo que se llama Casper High. Bueno, tan sólo espero olvidar lo que descubrí esta noche y… que nadie me obligue a presentarme ., desearía tan sólo pasar desapercibida… cosa que…

(Al día sig.)

No se logró! ¬¬' malditos sean los maestros en esta institución!!

-Bien srita. Gracias por esperar a que todo el grupo entrara. Puede presentarse ante todos, pero descuide, ya les he contado sobre cómo le fue en su otra escuela y cómo logró ser estudiante de intercambio el resto del año. Ah por cierto, yo soy el sr. Lancer.

!!!, **morirás Lancer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

=l

-Uh… hola, me llamo Semiramis, pero díganme Sem. Sgsusto en verlos ¬¬ l=

-Ah, genial!, otra gótica en el salón!-- dijo una chica de pelo negro, playera rosa y ojos verdeazules

-Silencio srita Paulina!-- dijo Lancer

Pero bueno, todo marchaba bien antes del comentario de esa tal Paulina, todos me ignoraban, pero después… ò_ó tuve todas las miradas sobre mi. Igual te mataré princesita superficial!!

-Bueno, suficiente por hoy. Continuemos con la clase. Srita Semiramis, vaya a sentarse por allá.

Y señaló un lugar vacío, detrás de Paulina, al lado de otra chica, que vestía completamente de negro y tenía ojos violetas, pero claro, que no dejaba de mirar al de adelante… oh no!, es el mismo de anoche!, el mitad fantasma!

Es oficial: esta ciudad es DEMASIADO pequeña, más no el mundo… y… ya detesto este lugar…!!!

Pasaron las clases y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Fui de las últimas personas en salir, y hablo en plural porque la chica de ojos violetas y el mitad fantasma también se rezagaron. Bueno, de ahí surgió la primera conversación con alguien de esa escuela, pues los 3 íbamos a salir al mismo tiempo, pero como no se pudo, ambos se rieron disculpándose por el descuido

-Hola, me llamo Samantha, pero llámame Sam

-Y yo soy Daniel, dime Danny

-Ah… de acuerdo… creo que ya saben un poco de mi…

-Je, sí, bueno, qué mala suerte la tuya que Paulina haya sido la primera en hablarte…-- comentó Sam

-Ahh, bueno, sí, y… mmm… no sé ustedes, pero ya quiero salir del salón.

-Jeje, sí, bien, bueno Sam, voy a alcanzar a Tuck-- rió Danny mientras se alejaba

-Ajá.. Mmm, ¿quieres comer con nosotros?-- me invitó Sam

-Huh, bueno…-- respondí sin mucho interés y la seguí a la cafetería.

Platicando con Sam y sus amigos me di cuenta de que es muuuuy normal que hayan fantasmas en Amity Park

Ah, y que Tucker está realmente obsesionado con la tecnología, Danny es un despistado y Sam es buena amiga. Y que las vidas del resto de los estudiantes son realmente aburridas, pues se quedan sorprendidos de ver a alguien nuevo en el comedor… duuuh, creo que también me notaron porque esperaban que fuese alguna amiga de Paulina… siendo prima de Estrella

__ ó_ò xq a mi?, xq a mi???, y ahora q hice???, q hice para ser prima de la mejor amiga de la princesa superficial??????

Waa, ya detesto más mi vida… y a mi familia… sigo encontrando primos xdoquier o.O

Bueno, tan sólo será un año... nada más. Tan sólo espero que todo pase rápido… mmm ¡si!, ¡todo rápido! 'Vive rápido, muere rápido'… ahh

=l

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso e intento poner atención en el resto de las clases… u_u vaya que aquí dura menos el recreo que en mi otra escuela…

En fin, tengo una amiga =) que igual odia a mi prima; un casi-amigo que tampoco es humano, y otro casi-amigo que le gusta lo de las computadoras; y ellos… uhmmm, pues… una nueva compañera, que… investigará lo que es…

o.O ¿no humana? O.o

Sigue siendo raro…

¿habrá más así en esta ciudad?

.:. Fin del cap 4 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 5

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_05::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" What a (not) grateful life! ":::.::::::.:::

Bueno, ya pasaron las últimas horas. Y de verdad, no soporto estar tanto tiempo con Danny y Sam… es… un tanto incómodo, porque… pues… quisiera hablar sobre los poderes de Danny, pero igual sigo empeñada en encontrar a Phantom, u_u lo peor es que comparten el nombre… quizás en esta ciudad les guste llamarse así, ¡ja! ¿Pero como por qué me concentro en posibles coincidencias? *Suspiro* Será mejor dar una vuelta por Amity Park (primero como humana y luego… bueno, fantasma, creo… Ahh, sigue costándome trabajo aceptarlo)

-¡Sem!-- me gritó Sam varios metros atrás. Cuando me sumerjo en pensamientos suelo olvidarme del resto del mundo

Me detengo y voy hacia ella

-¿Huh?, ¿mande?-- le respondo tratando de prestar atención

-Ah, que si quieres dar una vuelta por Amity Park

¡Qué oportuna!

-¿Con?

Bueno, no quisiera ir con Paulina y Estrella… ¬¬

-Eh… con Danny, Tucker, y yo, ¿por?

Mmm… ¿le digo como cuánto detesto a mi prima y su superficial compañía? Nahh, además, seguramente ya está enterada.

-Ah, curiosidad. En fin… mmm, de acuerdo, pero… sólo espérame unos minutos… voy a casa de mi tía a dejar mis cosas, además de avisarle

-¿Te acompañamos?

-Dudo que quieras…-- Obviamente Paulina, estrella, Sam, Tucker, Danny y yo… no somos una buena combinación… D= me huele a problemas… ahh, ¡qué importa!, nada que le pase a alguien sería mi problema… uh, no importa lo que sea que le pase a Sam, Danny o Tucker… y eso que dizque son mis amigos… uhh, ni modo. De todas maneras: no son mi problema

A pesar de todas las excusas que puse, directa e indirectamente, me acompañaron…

Ni modo, a resignarse por no haber dado una negativa exacta…

Llegamos a la casa de Estrella antes que ella, asi que no tuvimos que verla n.n

Después de que ellos avisaron a sus padres, fuimos a Nasty Burger. Nos sentamos al lado de la ventana, petición mía, claro. Era una tarde hermosa, el sol daba unos cálidos rayos amarillentos y rojizos, me daba una extraña sensación: como una especie de paz e intranquilidad… y una ola de ilusiones que a veces dudo que fuesen mías por la… manera tan tranquila en que las veo…

Comimos hamburgesas, Sam ensalada. Bueno, ya sé que es vegetariana, Y Tucker… carnívoro…

Estuvieron platicando de varias cosas, pero no les prestaba atención… estaba demasiado distraída como para escuchar lo que decían…

Supe que nos íbamos cuando Danny me inclina un vaso, amenazando juguetonamente con mojarme si no me despertaba…

En ese momento no me causó mucha gracia.

Simplemente salí, pero… de una extraña manera, 'algo' me llamaba más lejos, 'algo' extrañamente conocido…

.:. Fin del cap 5 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 6

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_06::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" We are here…":::.::::::.:::

No dejaba de pensar en ir a la playa. No a nadar, sino que a cureosear, a ver qué es lo que pareciera me llamaba…

Pero no fue posible porque fuimos a muchos otros lugares hasta que la tarde avanzó y nos detuvimos en un parque cercano a comer helados. Yo seguía distraída, a veces miraba el cielo rojizo, y otras el piso…

No sé como me veían mis nuevos amigos: si demasiado triste como para lastimarme preguntándome qué era lo que pasaba. O demasiado feliz como para querer bajarme de 'mi nube'. Porque sé que atención no les ponía y ellos nada de nada me decían…

Pero si de algo estoy segura es de que los problemas no iban a tardar en aparecer.

Esa tarde era demasiado tranquila, demasiado… 'normal'

Demasiado llena de emociones encontradas y falta de lógica entre mis pensamientos. Nada marchaba como lo esperaba. Ni lo haría

Hoy tiene que pasar algo malo, algo… terrible… para mi u_u

Detesto continuar con este sentir. Es algo que no puedo evitar saber.

Alguien va a aparecer dentro de unos minutos. No todo va a salir bien. Lo sé, pero no sé quién, no lo puedo ver… tampoco sé con exactitud lo que hará, pero sé que su simple aparición me va a afectar… unos segundos más y… ¡vendrá!

¡Basta de eso!... me gustaría decir, pero no puedo… sigo sin ser capaz de reconocer que ese 'poder' me pone peor de lo que ya… u_u x eso odio… ¡todo! Y a todos sin alguna excepción… =(

¿Huh?, ¿nuevamente este vaho morado?, menos mal que sólo yo lo puedo notar. Bueno… creo que significa que el que va a aparecer es un fantasma…

¡Qué!, Danny acaba de sentir lo mismo, pero él lo toma mejor… u_u, qué mal por mi… ni modo =l

-Este… chicos… --dijo algo nervioso Danny

-Mmm… lamento interrumpirlos, pero… ahora que me acuerdo, necesito desempacar. ¡Bye!-- y me alejo corriendo. Una vez lejos, me hice invisible al tiempo que me transformé… tengo curiosidad de ver qué hace Danny Fenton… Phenton… Phanton… Phantom… ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡no!!!!!, ¡eso no puede ser!!!!!!!!, ¡Creo que es él!!!! .!!!!!!!!!!! Odio, odio, odio mi maldita vidaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Uhhh, tranquila… mejor se lo preguntaré… personalmente… a él…

¿Qué?, ¿y qué le digo como excusa?, porque la verdad no estoy dispuesta a explicar, y mucho menos a decirle que necesito saberlo para poderlo matar… en caso afirmativo no me lo va a querer decir… Bueno, por lo menos mi apariencia de fantasma si es distinta a la de humana… De todas maneras, iré a ver…

Danny está como fantasma… y no deja de gritarle a un tal 'Vlad' ô_Ò

¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

¡Eso no puede ni debe ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!, a ese maldito fantasma antes ya lo vi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E…. es el que asesinó a mi Maky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-JAJAJAJA-- rió maléficamente el fantasma, creo que es el que se llama Vlad

-¡Y ahora qué quieres Plasmius!-- gritó Danny muy enojado

-¡Vlad para ti, niño!-- en efecto, es Vlad… ¬¬ -¡Vengo para que le pases un recado a tu mamá…!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré?, además… ella es casada… daaaahh, ¡déjala en paz!-- dijo Danny algo ofendido…

-Cuida tu temperamento, hijo. A lo que vengo es a decirles que los invito a ver mi nuevo laboratorio…

-¿Otra vez?, y aunque se los dijera. No iríamos. Mamá le tiene terror a tu casa desde la vez que 'cierto fantasma' usó a papá como títere humano. Y Jazz no quiere volver a aburrirse por allá.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y tu padre…?

-Yo no quiero volver a tu mansión. Y tampoco verte por aquí!

-Mmm… eso es todo. ¡Gracias Danny Phantom!, ¡me has dado muy buena y confiable información!, nos vemos… en tu casa… JAJAJAJA-- y despareció en una nube verde

-Oh, rayos!-- dijo Danny cerrando los ojos y bajando

-No fue del todo tu culpa… bueno, mejor ve a tu casa a ver qué planea…

-De acuerdo chicos, hasta mañana…

Y yo también voy!, GRRR!!!!, ¡los mataréeeeeee!!!!

Esta vez, Danny me sintió, y yo me hice visible sin notar su presencia. Estaba enojada con todo y todos, ¡maldita sea la frustración!

-Eh… hola… No te había visto antes… ¿quién eres?

-¡Qué te importa!!!!!--- le grité enojada, pero no se sorprendió

-Empecemos de nuevo: Soy Danny Phantom, y tú eres…

-Alguien que planea asesinar a Vlad… ò_ó

Danny sonrió al ver que no era el único que lo odiaba tanto como para desear matarlo. Su sonrisa tranquila me sorprendió… ¡wow!, sus ojos son verdes… no lo había notado… =)… y su cabello blanco tiene un lindo brillo al ocaso… wow…

Danny volvió a sonreír al ver que mi enojo al parecer se había disipado…

-Mmm… veo que no eres mala como los otros fantasmas…

-No me conoces…-- dije un poco ofendida

-Bueno, no has destrozado Amity Park… je

-Aún…

-Ehmm… ¿conoces la ciudad?

-No.

-Mmmmmm… acompáñame a ver qué planea Vlad y cuando acabemos con él, te muestro la ciudad, ¿va?

Ah!, vaya enorme sorpresa!

-No quiero ver a nadie, gracias

-Hum… bueno… por lo menos dime cómo te llamas

-No.

-O… ok… Me tengo que ir

Y se fue.

¡Al fin se fue!

Detesto esto…

Me hago nuevamente invisible y lo sigo…

Veo que Vlad tampoco es del todo fantasma o humano. Y que invita a los Fenton a que limpien su casa de espectros porque asegura haber visto fantasmas. El papá de Danny se emocionó y luego-luego se los llevó en una camionetota con una 'F' blanca en un fantasma verde como logo. Toda la familia y Vlad subieron. Por si acaso, también los seguí. Pero a medio camino me cansé de volar, así que me senté en el techo y con ellos llegué a Wisconsing. Lo sé por el letrero de bienvenida.

Bajaron frente a una lujosa mansión. Vlad fue a 'ocuparse de sus asuntos', Jazz a ver los alrededores, los papás de Danny a buscar a los fantasmas en el ático. Y Danny acompañó obligadamente a Vlad. Los seguí.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, Vlad oprimió un botón y una puerta secreta se abrió, entonces llegamos a un laboratorio… de clonación… u_u

-Cuida a Daniela-- ordenó Vlad. Y Danny, para protegerla, aceptó.

Vlad se puso a revisar sus planos y apuntes, entonces noté que busca hacer el clon perfecto de Danny Fenton/Phantom… pero no ha logrado obtener su ADN…

Mmm… yo digo que no sabe nada del tema… porque con un simple cabello que tenga de él, basta. El ADN está en el núcleo de todas nuestras células… ¬¬ ignorante…

Bueno, hasta ahora comprendo el parecido entre Danny y Maky… ¿qué demonios es esto…?

Veo una libreta que dice 'Maky a Danny exp. 1'

Grrr…

La hojeo y descubre que fue a la zona donde un tal Reloj, robó uno de sus báculos.

Luego, con ese buscó gente parecida a Danny a través del tiempo. Encontró a Maky 3 años atrás…

Abrió un portal hacia esa época y asesinó a la familia de Maky. Luego los desapareció…

Tomó el alma de Maky, pero no dejó que abandonara el cuerpo. Lo hizo un casi-fantasma…

Ahora lo 'guarda' para seguir experimentando con él y lograr un código genético muy parecido… usando el más similar que encontró, pues Daniela es un clon fallido. No le sirve…

¡Maldito!

No soporto ni un segundo más ahí, así que me largo lo más rápido que puedo…

.:. Fin del cap 6 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 7

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_07::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Danger so, so near":::.::::::.:::

Regreso a casa de mi tía y en mi cuarto me encierro. Estoy harta del mundo exterior!

Debo pensar en… a quién matar primero… =) JAJAJA

Unas semanas después, Danny, Sam y Tucker me convencieron de salir (de mala gana, pero bueno…)

Era de noche. Una de luna llena y un viento frío.

Todo lo demás pareciera estar bien. Menos yo.

Y sigo sin olvidar las impresiones anteriores, pero el problema es que… no puedo evitar… ser yo… fríamente yo al platicar vacíamente con Sam, Tucker y Danny.

Lo notan. Se han dado cuenta de que hay veces que es mejor no hacerme hablar si no quieren sufrir…

Me temen.

Sólo que quisiera que esta vez no se asusten con mi silencio… y de una manera me 'vigilen' y me impidan hacer 'algo' realmente peligroso para ellos…

…Pero esos planes ya están en proceso

Ahora conozco sus debilidades.

Desafortunadamente no logro evitar usarlas en contra de sus alegrías.

Ahora que lo pienso… hacen bien en temer. Soy capaz de hacer sentir miserable a quienes estén a mi alrededor contal de verlos con los mismos ánimos que yo. Eso me hace sentir mejor…

Una acción manipuladora, malvada, criticable, detestable, etc. Será todo eso y quizá más. Pero… así soy, así pienso, así actúo… Y de verdad no me importa a lo que vaya a llegar…

Después de pensar en eso, adopto una mirada y sonrisa siniestras.

Sólo caminamos en silencio por algunas calles. No ven mis nuevos gestos, pero seguro sienten mis pensamientos… JAJA…

Por suerte (para ellos y por su bien), no pueden saber exactamente qué planeo.

No me conocen bien. No saben casi nada de mi.

No saben que una frustración y descepción me llevan a una tristeza, pero en ese proceso de soledad voy creando algo… maquiavélico… que normalmente suelo llevar a cabo, PERO… apartarme de eso… sólo yo puedo… si quiero… y en esta ocasión no quiero… JAJAJAJA

Todos, lo quieran o no, juegan mis malvados (y en su mayoría sangrientos) juegos.

Son parte del espectáculo. Ellos son los títeres, y yo el titiritero…

No les conviene que yo planee algo… Lo llevo a cabo si así lo deseo…

JAJAJA, cada idea que tengo la aplico. Nada desperdicio…

Si yo no quise salir, fue por la seguridad de ellos. Pero me obligaron. Pude haber desahogado este pensamiento de otra manera… Pero ya que lo pidieron así… JAJA

'Así' se hará…

En serio, hay muchas veces que deseo que alguien me detenga… si no se puede… ni modo…

¿Creyeron que ellos me guiaban?

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Nada de eso…

Yo los traje a este lúgubre parque…

¿Con que Vlad busca un clon perfecto, eh?

Bueno, habrá que mandarle decir que su primer gran acercamiento… ha muerto…

Ahhh, ¡qué lindas caras de desolación!

Tan sólo es un cadáver…

Sólo yo sé bien qué pasó…

Por ahora: Adiós Daniela, para siempre… ¡ADIÓS!

.:. Fin del cap 7 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 8

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_08::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"I did it":::.::::::.:::

Danny, al ver a Daniela tirada en el pasto, con señas de haber peleado con algún otro fantasma superiormente poderoso, se impactó.

Pero no tanto como Sam al confirmar que ya no estaba con vida

Yo fingí una tremenda tristeza, aunque por dentro reía, ¡me encantaba ver gente sufrir una pérdida de ese tipo!

Tucker dijo a manera de reflexión "Quienquiera que la hubiera matado, cargará con la culpa por el resto de su existencia. No puedo creer que alguien hayase sido capaz de asesinar a… 'tu prima', Danny"

-¿Es tu prima?-- pregunté sorprendida. En realidad sé que es un clon, lo de la prima es una mentira.

-E… era…--dijo muy triste

¡Oh rayos!, ¿y luego qué?

¿La vamos a dejar ahí para siempre?

Fue algo que no consideré…

Uh, un mínimo detalle…

Y el hecho de que yo salgo sobrando aquí…

-Lo lamento mucho, Sem…--dijo Danny llorando mientras se inclinaba ante Daniela

-¿Por qué?, en realidad no te entiendo…-- En verdad no sé por qué se disculpa.

-Hice que vieras algo peor… Seguramente ahora, por mi culpa, odias Amity Park

-Danny… -- Ahora no sé qué decirle… en verdad odio esta ciudad, y la muerte de Dani, efectivamente, fue SU culpa…

-No fue tu culpa…-- dijo Tuck

-Ven, levántate y vayamos a casa. Luego pensaremos qué hacer con ella-- dijo Sam

-Pero… no puedo creer que Plasmius haya sido capaz de… de ¡eso!-- dijo con mucha rabia Danny

-¿Y si le avisan a tus tíos?-- sugerí inocentemente

Danny se sintió peor. Detesta mentir.

-Mejor ven, Sem. Desde el principio supe que hacerte salir no era buena idea-- dijo Danny cabizbajo de regreso a casa

-Mejor me regreso sola, gracias. Ya fue demasiado por hoy…

Ellos se fueron, me hice invisible, pero ahí seguí. Y hasta que se fueron reaparecí…

Veo su cadáver y no siento culpa. Ella no cooperó. Le pedí información sobre los planes de clonación de Vlad, pero no quiso hablar.

Después de todo, la hice morir rápidamente. Realmente no sufrió:

Después de que quiso avisarle a Vlad que yo buscaba a Maky, la detuve encerrándola en una burbuja de energía. Volví a pedirle que me dijera los experimentos para los que quería utilizar a mi Maky, pero tampoco respondió, me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y que no traicionaría a su 'padre' diciéndole a una desconocida sus planes para 'salvarla'.

Le advertí de su muerte, pero me ignoró y me gritó que no me tenía miedo…

Ah, con que no… ehhh…

La saqué de la burbuja de energía fantasma, rápidamente le lancé un rayo menos poderoso del que le lancé al termo que destrocé; dejó de volar y cayó al suelo mientras se destransformó. Yo, aún flotando, junto las manos y le lanzo una bola de energía color negro, pero cae sobre ella como una red que la electrocuta y acaba con sus poderes. Instantáneamente muere con otra color morado y de estela blanca al sobre ella caer…

Sé bien qué hice. Tengo muy clara la razón de mi acción.

Pero no la razón para dar una explicación…

.:. Fin del cap 8 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 9

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_09::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" Bad-bye Lancer! ":::.::::::.:::

Ah, bueno, no hay culpa por el momento.

Además, pasa rapidísimo el tiempo y ya es una semana distinta… ¡lunes!, ¡qué HO-RROR!, bueno… hoy no tengo ganas de que hayan clases, aparte ODIO a Lancer. Prometí matarlo. Hoy lo cumpliré… vaya, en realidad no pensé asesinar a tantos en tan poco tiempo!, JAJAJA, ¡qué importa!!!

Mmm… será mejor matarlo lo más pronto posible… ¡ahí viene! Y no tardan en empezar las clases… Además, no me levanté temprano no+ porque sí, ehh

JAJA, ¡ya puedo oler su muerte!

Mmm… esto es extraño… nunca antes había pensado en… ¡lo genial que sería eliminar a alguien!

Incluso… lo tengo perfectamente planeado…

Mmmmmm… y una excusa genial! "hay que borrar a los errores del mundo…" Ni modo, muajajaja

Esperaré hasta que los alumnos entren a los salones. No me importa que se salgan. Yo los encierro!, JA-JA!

Primero que nada_ me transformo. ¡Ta-dá! Bueno, ahora a cerrar con llave tooodos los salones… conseguir las llaves fue fácil, ¡ja!, ¡estaban pegadas en nuestro salón de clases!

Bien. Ya sonó el timbre. Ya están entrando… mmm, suerte que no tengo que cerrar salón por salón. Simplemente primeros, segundos y terceros. Cada conjunto de salones tiene una puerta distinta… ¿a quién se le ocurrió esta estupidez?

De todas maneras me beneficia… Uhh, he aquí lo malo de no tener un aliado: me voy a cansar. En fin…

Rápido hago que entren los chicos de primero. Como son más puntuales y calmados, fue fácil encerrarlos. Luego voy contra los de tercero… ellos se portan más o menos mejorcito porque ya va de salida… y… ahora… los de segundo…

Mmm, les gusta estar afuera… bueno. Ellos allá se quedarán. Ah, y un campo antifantasmas por si Danny Phantom quiere intervenir… ¡todo a la perfección!. Lo mejor: ¡nadie lo imaginó!, muajajajajajaja!!!

Ahora… a reubicar a Lancer…

Fue a buscar sus llaves… láaaastima: Yo las tengo. Y las usaré como señuelo para que camine hacia su final…

Llega hasta el último piso. La ventana está abierta. Da hacia la calle… ¡qué bien que le aumentaron un piso a la escuela!, ¡por fin al caída será más dañina!

El muy estúpido siguió a sus llaves, jaja. Bien… ahora se quedarán en la ventana y… ¡ups!, ¡que se caen…! ¡con Lancer pegado!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lancer grita durante su caída. Los estudiantes no pueden salir a ver qué pasa afuera. Y en parte ¡qué suerte que pasen muchos carros!

Hmm… Lancer sigue vivo… medio descuartizado, pero respira… mmm… bah!, Pateo su patético cuerpo. Se me ocurre la idea de dejarlo a mitad de la avenida para que un carro lo degoye… siii ¡sangre!, ¡sangre!, ¡sangre!

¡Genial!, ¡allá vienen camiones de carga!

Llevo a Lancer, lo hago invisible y espero a los camiones… wuuu, vienen cargaaadoooos, JAJAJAJA

¡Y una cabeza sale volando!, ¡woah! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Se estrella contra la pared del edificio y luego se queda en el piso. Yo sólo la sigo con la mirada, ¡qué divertidooo!!!

¡otro!, ¡otro!, ¡otro!

¡Sí!, ¡ahora sale un brazo…!

¡y que rompe una ventana!

JAJAJAJAJA

Bien, ahora "liberaré a los alumnos"

Todos salimos corriendo a ver lo ocurrido. Me río por dentro, mientras los demás ven el cadáver bañado en sangre de Lancer, muajajajajajajajajaja

¡Obvio no probaré esa sangre!, ¡qué asco!, a pesar de que los carros al pasar la salpican como si fuese un charco de agua

Lo que más me alegra son los gritos de terror de mi primita y su amiga cuando les cayeron las tripas, JAJAJAJA, algo asqueroso, pero la diversión lo valió. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Encontré a Sam y a Danny. Me hice la que nada sabía, diciendo que estaba dejando un libro en la biblioteca (como nadie se aparece por allá a esas horas, nadie me contradiría: ¡perfecta mentira!), y que cuando el timbre sonó, la puerta se atoró… uhhh, que se la creen…

JAJAJAJAJAJA

¡Pero qué diversión!!!

Ah, y las clases se cancelaron… dizque por hoy…

Nel, yo voto q por todo el mes!!!

Wiii!, así fueeeee!!!!

.:. Fin del cap 9 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 10

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_10::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" Gotta get away from me ":::.::::::.:::

Danny, Sam y Tucker nos vamos de regreso a nuestras casas. Ah, ¡pero qué feliz estoy!, jajaja. Según me meto a la casa, pero salgo como fantasma. Bueno, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que encerrarme.

Veo a Danny Phantom volando solo, y que se me queda viendo raro al ver que de a ratos no me dejaba de reír

-Ehmmm, hola.

-¡¿Qué?!—le dije molesta

-Uh… nada… sólo saludaba…-- me respondió asustado

-Ah, hola— le respondí tratando de calmarme, bueno, no pensaba matarlo ahí mismo, estando flotando sobre la casa de Sam…

Estuvimos platicando un rato mientras íbamos volando. Y me seguía costando trabajo creer que Danny Fenton, el mejor amigo de mi amiga Sam, fuese el culpable de la muerte de mi Maky… y que a la vez nada tuviera que ver con nada.

Danny odia a Vlad, yo odio a Vlad.

Vlad odia a los fantasmas. Danny más o menos les teme. Yo los detesto

Vlad quiere clonar a Danny. Daniela era un clon de Danny. Danny no es el culpable de la manía obsesiva de Vlad por tener un hijo mitad fantasma…

Mmm… mitad fantasma… Danny sabe más del tema

-Oye— lo interrumpí -¿cómo llaman a los seres que son fantasma y otra cosa también?

-Mitad fantasma— me respondió -¿Por?

-Esque tengo duda de cómo se les llama a los que son humano y fantasma— le dije

-"Hofa", o al menos así me dicen a mi…-- y fue bajando el tono de su voz, dándose cuenta de que me estaba revelando su identidad…

-…aaaa mi… eee… amigo…-- me terminó de decir como que inseguro

-¿Quiénes "le" dicen así?

-Toda la zona fantasma

-Ah, ya…

-Mmm… ¿y qué te parece combatir juntos a los fantasmas?, bueno, aún no conozco ni tu fuerza ni tus poderes, pero… eres pacífica, y aquí vienen a molestar seguido varios espectros

-No soy heroína. Y por lo visto… quizá te deba borrar esas extrañas ideas de la cabeza— entonces le disparé un rayo azul fuerte, que lo dejó malherido porque al caer dejó un agujero en el concreto

-¡Vaya!— fue lo único que dijo antes de destransformarse ante mi, por accidente

Después de unos pocos minutos, Danny logró abrir los ojos. Yo lo miré fijamente, cúlpandolo de encubrir lo que es.

-Ehr… bueno, no serías la primera fantasma que sabe qué soy… jeje

-Ajá…-- le dije cruzando los brazos mientras Danny se levantaba solo

-Mmm, auch, bueno, creo que… nadie me había dejado así con un simple rayo… auch..—me dijo apenas y podiendo moverse

-Creo que obstruyes el paso, así que como que te mueves, ¿eh?— le dije indiferente

-Dudo poder llegar a casa completo…

-M… no hay quien venga por ti, huh

-Mejor acompáñame, siquiera hasta la casa de Sam

-¿Para qué?, ¿para recoger tu cadáver?, jaja

-Uuuy… casi

-Ok

(…)

-Sabes, hubiera sido bueno haber llamado a Tuck, mi mejor amig0… pero mi celular lo destruyó mi papá, Jack Fenton, jajaja, ¡todo por culpa de Technus, un juego de video, y un examen de poesía!— me fue explicando mientras íbamos caminando. Yo sólo escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando…

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sam, le dijeron a Danny que ella había salido a la librería. Por eso lo acompañé hasta su casa… los Laboratorios Fenton

Una vez frente ahí.

-¿Ves ese anunciote?

Miré hacía arriba

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Pues mis padres han desarrollado aquí, en los Laboratorios Fenton, mucha tecnología… antifantasmas… pero no me preocupo porque mi hermana Jazz me ayuda a alejarme de sus experimentos, para que no arruinen más mi vida, jajaja.

-¿Por qué arruinar "más" tu vida?

-Bueno, no nací mitad fantasma, me… electrocuté en su portal a la zona fantasma, el cual estaba apagado, entonces voy de curioso y en una de esas que aprieto el botón y… ayyy, que me convierto en mitad fantasma, jaja, ¡dos veces! Sí… esque en una esta Desiree me quitó los poderes por deseo de Sam… una vez que la lastimé emocionalmente… uhhh, que mal me sentí por eso… Pero luego ella, es decir, Sam, me convenció de volver a entrar… ¡y me electrocuté de nuevo! Ahora tengo esa "D" en mi traje, jeje, ella la puso. Lo sé aunque lo niegue… jeje… uhhh… ¿te aburro?

-No es eso. De hecho, es interesante, el detalle es que se me hace demasiado estúpido de tu parte confiar en mi

-¿quéeee?, ¿y por qué?

-Pues… en primera, nisiquiera sabes mi nombre ni lo que soy; segundo: no tienes ni idea de cómo soy; además no sabes qué es lo que planeo para ti; y tampoco sabes que mientras alguien tenga más información sobre ti y tú menos de esa persona, más peligrosa se vuelve cualquier situación

-¡Ah!— Danny se sorprendió

-Ups, creo que mejor me callo. En otra ocasión, y en su momento, quizá en el último, sabrás sobre lo que te dije

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-¡Estás muy mal físicamente por el rayo!, ¡y emocionalmente yo no estoy bien! Eso es realmente malo para ambos, así que… ¿debo decir más?

-N… no. Ya entendí…-- me dijo Danny metiéndose a su casa

-Bien— y sonrío cruzando los brazos mientras camino alejándome a pensar sobre como… no encariñarme con Danny… es mejor cuando no se extraña a nadie… si "algo" pasa…

Me quedé vagando durante no sé cuántas horas… sólo noté que comenzó a oscurecer. Así que decidí regresar a casa de mi tía. Pero me di cuenta de que Danny Phantom estaba peleando con un fantasma. Me mantuve a una cierta distancia para observar el espectáculo. Aprendí más sobre cómo saber cuándo está débil un hofa, cómo hacerle y demás… Sólo que, cuando la pelea terminó y Danny guardó al fantasma en su termo, me vio.

Su reacción fue un poco extraña, pero era de esperarse: primero se mostró enojado, y luego temeroso. Yo sólo sonreí melancólicamente y con la mirada perdida, ignorándolo. Después de unos minutos más, Danny quiso acercarse a mi, para hablar, me imagino, no creo que para que lo matara… pero en fin, la luz se fue en Amity Park. Sólo brillaban los ojos verdes de él, y mis ojos rojos. Seguíamos flotando…

Danny estaba indeciso: quería alejarse, pero también preguntar qué pasaba, o algo… pero yo estaba dispuesta a ignorar sus interrogantes.

-Vete— le dije en voz baja. Danny asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Pero luego le entró la duda de por qué demonios no me movía ni hacía nada. Así que, como lo imaginé, empezó a preguntar. Yo no respondí a nada. Sólo cerré los ojos, intentando quedarme en "mi mundo".

Luego, me comencé a enojar… Danny seguía cerca… demasiado para mi gusto… ¬¬

Primero abrí los ojos, luego lo miré con odio… mi personalizada mirada de odio

-¡Necesito mi espacioooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!— le reclamé antes de clavarle la mirada, dejándolo inmovilizado por una pequeña estela roja. Me concentré más y vi cómo Danny se retorcía de dolor… volví a sonreír, y al verlo, nuevamente debilitado, relajé la mirada, me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la playera, ya destransformado

-Te lo dije— le advertí, dejándolo caer al agua, mientras me alejaba, decidida a escribir notas nuevas sobre los esos Hofas…

.:. Fin del cap 10 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 11

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_11::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Hi again!, this is ME!!!":::.::::::.:::

Bien. En cuanto llegué, la luz volvió… en fin, me puse a hacer en la computadora varios archivos referentes a los fantasmas y mitad fantasmas. Luego hice mi lista de cosas por hacer, y noté que ya estaban realizadas casi todas… Bueno, ya tengo sueño… y debo dormir…

(…)

Al día siguiente, me levanté muuuuy tarde, más bien, Sam me despertó porque me llamó, invitándome a pasar la tarde con Tuck y Danny. Acepté. Bien, no había nada mejor que hacer…

Salí, Danny, Sam y Tucker ya me estaban esperando.

Danny estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, soplando su cabello, y con aspecto de no haber dormido bien, además de tener algunos rasguños y el cabello medio despeinado.

-¿Mala noche?— le pregunté, pero el sólo me dijo que no había dormido bien por… una pesadilla… Le sonreí comprensivamente.

Tucker estaba revisando no sé que en su PDA… habría que alejarlo de esas cosas si queremos que no cree su propio planeta… o.O

Y Sam estaba mirando a Danny, preguntándose qué fue lo que en realidad le pasó

-¿Nos vamos?— preguntó ella

Danny y Tucker comenzaron a caminar, dejándonos a Sam y a mi atrás

-¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté

-Lago— dijo Tucker. Me encogí de hombros. Danny hizo cara de sufrimiento, recordando lo que le pasó… me pregunto cómo fue que salió… jaja… mmm, debo de pensar seriamente si es que ya lo voy a matar… este… igual y en otra ocasión pasan a mayores esos simples rasguños…

-Ahmm… y bien, ¿qué hicieron ayer, eh?— preguntó Tucker, notando que había demasiado silencio

-Salí por unos libros, sin mencionar que casi me atropellan al regresar a casa— contestó Sam

-¿Y tú, Danny?

-Sufrí… ¬¬, me amenazó una fantasma, ah y casi me ahoga en este mismo lago cuando se fue la luz…grrr— respondió Danny -¿y tú?— refiriéndose a mi, preguntó intentando distraerse

-Ehr… mmm… pues… investigué algunas… cosas…-- dije. Bueno, no les iba a mentir, pero tampoco diría toda la verdad

-Huh, por lo menos hiciste algo que no te hizo daño… u_u – dijo Tucker resignado… pues a él se le habían borrado muchas cosas importantes durante el apagón.

-Uhh, qué mala suerte la de ustedes…-- y suspiré antes de sentarnos a ver el agua. Nos quedamos pensando durante algunas horas, bueno, las que Sam y yo soportamos de sol, osease no muchas, ja.

-Me pregunto cómo hacen para odiar a alguien— pensé en voz alta

-¿Ah sí?, y yo me pregunto cómo hacer para NO odiar a alguien— agregó muy enojado Danny

-¿Cómo qué tipo de "alguien"?— preguntaron Sam y Tucker

-¡Fantasma!— exclamó Danny

-¿Y qué tiene de culpa el famoso "fantasma"?— pregunté inocentemente

-¡No eso!, bueno sí, pero… ¡fantasmaaaaa!— gritó Danny, señalando el cielo

-Ah, eso— dije tranquila

-¿No tienes miedo?— me preguntó Sam

-No. Aparte, ya me acostumbré, A diario veo uno, y… adivinen qué, se llama igual que tú, Danny

-A…aaa… s… sí… que… je, que coicidencia…-- respondió nervioso

-Incluso creo que son la misma persona… tienen cierto parentesco…-- continué entreteniéndolos hasta que el fantasma se perdió de vista

-Oh, genial!, ¡escapó!— se quejó Danny

-¿Y eso qué?, ¿acaso no hay cazafantasmas en esta ciudad?, ¿qué hay de tus papás, Danny?

-¡¡¡Yaaaaa!!!!!— gritó muy enojado Danny

-¡Danny!, ¡contrólate!— lo regañó Sam

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿fue algo que dije?— pregunté inocentemente

Danny se enojó más

-¡¡Sí!!!!

-¡Tranquilízate, gruñón!— lo volvió a regañar Sam

-Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te haya pasado, es más, nisiquiera nos has dicho qué te pasó ayer

-¡Tuve un mal día y ya!, un PÉSIMO día

-¿De qué están hablando?— dije fingiendo confusión

-¡Bueno ya!, ¡te lo diré pero promete guardar el secreto!!!— me advirtió Danny, luego me tomó del brazo y, seguidos de Sam y Tucker, fuimos a escondernos.

Se transformó

-¡Oh!— exclamé. De verdad, no pensé que cayera tan fácilmente –Eso explica muchas cosas…-- dije –Mejor ve a salvar Amity…

Pero se esuchó un grito de terror que me interrumpió.

-¡Paulina!— gritó Danny, y voló rápidamente a la heladería, de donde parecía venir el grito

-Oh, sí "Paulina" ¬¬ ella es Amity Park… apuesto a que sólo le dieron un helado con muchas calorías…-- dijo Sam un tanto molesta

-¿Ya ha pasado?— pregunté

-Sí— respondió Tuck

-Bueno, ya es demasiado verla a diario por culpa de mi prima, así que mejor me voy—y me alejé, pero luego me transformé y me dirigí a la heladería… me imagino que llegué junto con Tuck y Sam… invisiblemente porsupuesto

Sam y Tucker y yo veíamos las cosas desde ángulos y momentos distintos, pues yo estaba dentro y ellos afuera.

Ambas vimos que Danny le apretaba muy fuerte la mano izquierda a Paulina, en ese momento Sam cerró los ojos con ira y se aleja con Tucker; pero además, yo vi que era para detener la sangre que de esa mano le salía, y que con la derecha, Paulina le señalaba al fantasma que casi la mata y que tenía prisioneros a los que ahí trabajaban. Decido hacerme visible

-¿Pero qué pasa ahora?— pregunto mientras continuaba mirando todo desde donde flotando estaba

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! Más fantasmaaaas!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayudaaaaa!!!!!— grita desesperada Paulina

-¿Qué?— Danny voltea y me ve

-Creo que nos volvemos a encontrar hofito…

-No tengo tiempo para enfrentarte, tengo otros problemas más grandes— me dice preocupado y señalándome al fantasma

-¿Eso es tu problema?— pregunto despreocupada

Danny, por estar distraído, es herido por el fantasma… al que al parecer le gusta cortar todo lo que que toca… por ejemplo, la mano de Paulina o el cuerpo de Danny…

-Creo que me entretendré un poco— y me acerco flotando hacia el fantasma como si nada

-¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!! ¡¡¡Más enemigos nooo!!!— entonces Danny me lanza un rayo muy fuerte, el cual me aleja del fantasma

-Veo que has practicado… ¡pero no ha sido lo suficiente!—me levanto

-¡Sólo deja de distraerme!!!!

-Tú puedes ignorarme, así que no es mi culpa que ese fantasma haya escapado

-¡¡¡Qué!!!! ¡¡¡¡Oh nooo!!!!!!!— entonces sale volando tras éste y yo los sigo… bueno, por lo menos dejó a Paulina desangrándose y moribunda en una silla de heladería… =) jeje

Danny alcanzó al fantasma, pero iba perdiendo la pelea y yo sólo miraba muy tranquila

-¿¡¡¡Te importaría ayudarme!!!?— me reclamó Danny, tirado en el piso y débil

-Lo siento, es divertido ver cómo te destruye una ilusión

-¿¡Una qué!?

Cierro los ojos, extiendo los brazos y el fantasma desaparece

-Te presento mi nuevo poder. Lindo, ¿no?

-Entonces, las heridas y la sangre que sale de éstas… ¿son una ilusión???

-Ehmm, no— entonces desciendo hacia él

-¡Genial! ¬¬, ahora piensas destruirme con más fantasmas, ¿¡qué no se te hizo suficiente con lo de ayer!?

-Nop. Aparte, quiero que sepas de una vez que… "YO" voy a estar por aquí molestándote hasta que… sean vacaciones de verano… que será cuando al fin me vaya

-¿Por qué?, pero no me lo tomes a mal, ehh

-Entiendo. Y bien… ya era hora de responder a tu pregunta:

Me destransformo frente a él

Danny se queda con una cara de sorpresa tremenda, y no habla siquiera…

-¿Miedo?—pregunto

-En… realidad… síiii…. Aaayy =S

-No temas, yo no escogí ser… mitad fantasma… y por lo que sé de tu pasado y de ti… tuviste la oportunidad de elegir y has aceptado serlo… en más de una vez…

-Ehmm, en realidad han sido 3: la primera, la vez de Sam y Desiree, y la vez con el cazafantasmas…

-Ah, ok. Pero… ya ves… =)

-Aaaayyy…-- Danny casi se desmaya de miedo esta vez

-¿Y qué tienes?, esto ya no es por lo de ayer

-Lo sé… es por… Paulina… ahora ya ha de estar muerta… =S

-¡Sí!, ¡sería genial!... ahh, no por nada la gente muere por hemorragias… jajaja, pero yo no la voy a revivir ò_ó

-¿Tienes ese poder?

-Sí… ¿tú no?

-Creo que no…

-Mejor así… de todas maneras, en mi caso es como si no lo tuviera… pienso en nunca usarlo…

-¡Ah!— esta vez Danny se desmayó… muchos traumas, creo…

Espero hasta que se despierta. Grita al recordar mi identidad fantasmal, pero pronto se calma

-Imagino que igual querrás que guarde tu secreto…

-Sí. Y de una vez te advierto: si no lo guardas… yo haré tu vida miserable al revelar el tuyo…

-Ajá…

-Como que te vas a casa… ya está oscureciendo… los vampiros te pueden lastimar... jaja

-Viniendo de ti, esa advertencia me suena muy real… b… bye

-Ah, y… Sam te vio tomar de la mano a Paulina… allá tú si quieres decirle la verdad, de todas maneras no te creerá…

-¿Por qué me dices eso?, ¿las 2 advertencias?

-Me encanta ver el sufrimiento ajeno… sé bien que no podrás dormir hasta que se te ocurra qué decir… JAJAJA, ¡bye!— me voy caminando, al lado contrario que Danny

.:. Fin del cap 11 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 12

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_12::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" Follow me ":::.::::::.:::

Una tarde, estaba acostada en mi cama, oyendo música a todo volumen, con los audífonos, claro, entonces me levanto por el cuaderno donde anoto las canciones y me doy cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje

"Hola, xfa b a ls lab F

DP"

-Ah, Danny… mmm, ¿qué prefiero?, ¿quedarme a soportar risitas estúpidas de mi prima y su amiga cuando regresen, o seguir aterrorizando a Danny?—de pronto oigo un carro estacionándose -¡Prefiero lo segundo, es un hecho!—entonces salgo corriendo, y, por mera suerte, sólo las veo. Sé que me dijeron algo… pero no las oí porque aún llevaba los audífonos puestos.

Llego a la casa de Danny, iba a tocar pero en eso, él abre la puerta, y, todavía con miedo, me invita a pasar.

Hago una mueca de confusión mientras me quitaba los audífonos, ¿qué esperaba hacer? No tiene mucho que casi muere por mi causa; aparte que la engreída de Paulina estaba encerrada casi todo el día en su casa con muchas vendas sobre su piel casi perfecta; y… no solemos hablarnos mucho.

Igual y me va a decir que me detenga, pero eso no va a ser posible… ¡oh!, ¿todo eso lo pensé en un paso?, fue eso o me quede toda ida durante unos minutos en la entrada O.o

En fin. Danny me conduce hasta el laboratorio.

Puedo oír la desesperada respiración de Danny. Está nervioso, ¿por qué?

-Dilo ya—comienzo a decir –No por nada haces venir a tu propia casa a tu enemiga, ¿verdad?

-Cierto, pero, ya han venido otros enemigos… ¿no se me estará formando un mal hábito?, jaja

-¿Uh?

-Pésima broma. Bueno…—abre el portal

-¿Qué esperas hacer?—pregunto, en verdad interesada

-Seguramente firmar mi pena de muerte—me dice con dolor

-¿Qué?—continúo preguntando. Ahora preocupada de verdad.

Él se transforma, acto seguido hago lo mismo

-En serio, ya dime—lo incito a hablar mientras lo sigo flotando

-Quiero mostrarte la zona fantasma…

-¿Y qué tan malo es eso?

-No mucho, claro, que si no cuento con que conozcas al resto de mis enemigos… no soy muy bien recibido por aquí… en especial por Walker…

-Ah… mmm, no es buena idea decir tanto detalle…

Suspira –Ah, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho Technus

-Entonces tienes buenos enemigos, ¿verdad?

-Sí… se podría decir… creo que… en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo… los aprecio, je…

-Bien… muy bien…

¿Qué hago yo aquí? Esto no debe ser así… no… no deseo causarle a tantos seres una pérdida tan grande… no deseo acabar con Danny

-Huh. Prométeme que si, por mi causa, llegaras a estar en peligro, por mínimo que te parezca, te vas a alejar, ¿sí?—le pido mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando mi preocupación.

-E… está bien… ¿por qué?—se atreve a preguntarme, ¿no es obvio?

-Mucha gente te necesita… --a ver si con eso entiende el punto

-Sí… es cierto… --me dice _creo_ que entendiendo

¡Oh!, ¡demonios!, ¡ya recuerdo por qué no he querido entrar a la zona fantasma!

-Ehmm, ¿estamos donde Reloj, verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Ah, por… curiosidad. Bien. Imagino que pronto se acabará el tour… no estamos tan lejos…

-Sí… mmm, ¿quieres dar otra vuelta? =)

-Está bien… no hay más por hacer—Miro por última vez hacia atrás

Continuamos el resto del recorrido sin problemas. Estuvo interesante, y me di cuenta de que la compañía de Danny… no es mala… es más… me… agrada…

-Te quiero…—dije sin pensar

-Oh—sólo pudo decir eso antes de que mi grito interrumpiera la posiblemente primera plática de verdad que he tenido con Danny.

-¿Sem?—pregunta buscándome, pero, el par de fantasmas ojones fueron más rápidos de lo que esperábamos

-¿Ya lo pensaste?—pregunta con voz seria Reloj

-Sí

-¿Tu respuesta?

-No me interesa en lo absoluto ayudar

Reloj vuelve a abrir la ventana del pasado que muestra cómo murió Dani

-¡Oh!, ¡súper!, había olvidado cuánto había sufrido la pobre…

-No es lindo. Matar es horrible

-No del todo

¬¬ -Agh, si lo quieres del modo difícil…

Entonces me muestra el inicio de mi vida como mitad fantasma

-No tienes derecho a mostrarme eso

-Pero puedo cambiarlo si así lo deseas

-Mmm… eso ya me interesa…

-¿Lo harás?

-Aghh, pero… ¿por qué no mejor regresas el tiempo y lo evitas?

-Porque esto afecta directamente muchos eventos futuros

-¿Y?

-Mira, sólo házlo, y, a cambio, te ofresco la oportunidad de ayudarte a encontrar a tu amiguito

-Está bien.

-Es un trato.

.:. Fin del cap 12 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 13

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_13:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Friend, foe… or something more…??? Pt 1":::.::::::.:::

En eso aparece Danny.

-Danny, ella es…--comienza a decir Reloj

-¡Sem!—grita Danny al verme -¡Por fin te encuentro!—celebra y casi me da un abrazo

-¿Ah?, ¿ya se conocen?

-Algo así…--respondo mientras evito el contacto semi-humano

-Ehmm, más o menos—termina de decir él a Reloj pero con la mirada disculpándose conmigo

-Bien. Sólo necesito que alguien te ayude… es más, que vigile que lo cumplas. Y… no, no confío todavía en ti—me confirma T_T

-Ok. –pues ya qué...

-Bueno, ya váyanse, Danny

-E… esperaaaa, ¿a dónde?—protesta un poco inseguro

-¡Son vacaciones!, ¿De qué te preocupas?—le responde Reloj

-Y… ¿su familia dónde se supone que cree que está?—pregunto usando algo de lógica

-Mmm… ¿me… secuestró una fantasma? =D

-No… pésima idea… ¿quién se lo va a creer?

En la casa de Danny, frente al portal…

-¡¡¡Nooo!!!!!—grita Jack mientras yo metía a Danny Fenton al portal –Madieeeeeee, ¡¡¡una fantasma se lleva a nuestro hijooooo!!!

- -No puedo creer que hayase funcionado, eh Daniel

-Dime, Danny, ¿sí?—me dice mientras se transforma y lo suelto

-Mmm, no. –rechazo de nuevo todo tipo de acercamiento

-Mis amix me dicen Danny—justifica

-¿Y?, no te confíes, eh. Ya te dije que simplemente no estoy dispuesta a matarte, pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a hacer. Así que prefiero que tengamos… ahmm, cierta… distancia, por así decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?—le advierto.

-De acuerdo—me dice con una sonrisa infantil... ¡vaya demonio que me acompaña!

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?—me pregunta. Bueno, era obvio que tendría curiosidad

-Buscar… a tu… prima y a tu maestro… ughh

-Esto es… extraño… están… muertos

-Lo sé T.T YO fui la responsable =)

-Ah… cierto… en fin, ¿buscamos sus cadáveres o algo?

-Mmm, no… eso… no importa ni es necesario, pero, por ahora, me debes de ayudar a capturar sus almas como si fuesen fantasmas. Deben seguir rondando por aquí…

-Está bien…

-¿Por qué no te opusiste a Reloj en ir conmigo?—le pregunto

-Pues… por varias cosas, je… en primera porque le tengo… miedo… uuuy, quién sabe qué podrá hacer contra mí, teniendo en su poder a mi malvado yo maléfico…. =S

-¿Eso es varias razones?, ¡pero si tan sólo es una!!!

-Je… luego te digo las demás…--y vuelve a sonreír inocentemente

-Ah…--y volteo para otro lado concentrándome en lo que habríamos de buscar. Hubo un breve silencio mientras comenzamos a internarnos en partes de la Zona Fantasma que no conocíamos, donde pasamos no sé cuántos días buscando sin resultados…

-¿¡Por qué demonios no llevamos un escáner o algo!?—pienso en voz alta, algo enojada

-¡Qué buena idea!—coincide Danny

-¿Eh?—¿a poco se podría?

-¡Sí!, mira, puedo pedirle a Tucker que reconfigure el escáner del vehículo espectro…

-Está bien, pero… ¿sabes hacia dónde queda tu casa?

Danny mira hacia atrás

-Ehmm… creo que no… :s

Suspiro y muevo la cabeza como si negara, entonces vuelo de vuelta al Portal Fenton y Danny, obviamente me sigue

Antes de salir. –Danny, debes hacerlo rápido, evita las… preguntas… ¡oh rayos!, ¡yo tampoco estoy como humana!. Creo que mejor ambos vamos.

-Ahh… está bien =)

Salimos invisiblemente, por suerte, la salida de un par de pulpos fantasma, mantuvo ocupados a Jack y a Maddie.

Llegamos a casa de Tucker.

-¡¡Danny!, ¡Sem!, ¡¿dónde han estado?!—nos pregunta al abrir la puerta

-Nos acabamos de encontrar—miento

-Oye, Tucker, necesito que nos ayudes…

-¿A qué?

-A arreglar el escáner de la nave fantasma

-¿Para?

-¡Tucker!, ¡por favor no hagas más preguntas!, ¡sólo házlo!!!—le pido desesperada. Bastaba con condenar a un sólo ser con mi peligrosa compañía

-¡Hey!, ¡de acuerdo! Díganme qué hago

-Reconfiguras el escáner y ya

-Huh—se encoge de hombros –pan comido—concluye.

Danny nos lleva volando e invisiblemente al laboratorio. Por suerte Jack y Maddie estaban fuera y Jazz estaba ocupada, así que nadie nos notó.

Tucker trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, yo miraba la zona fantasma, y, de a ratos, sentía la mirada de Danny sobre mi, intentando descubrir qué planeaba o qué pensaba…

-Ehmm…--Danny empezó a decir, pero Tucker lo interrumpió

-¡Listo!

-Muchas gracias, Tuck. Ya luego te explicamos, por ahora nada preguntas ¿sí?—pedí.

-Sí—prometió Tuck

.:. Fin del cap 13 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 14

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Friend, foe… or something more…??? Pt 2":::.::::::.:::

Danny y yo subimos, yo iba de copiloto. Nos abrochamos los cinturones y, en cuanto entramos a la zona fantasma, encendí el escáner.

-Y bien… ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?—comencé a decir, con la vista fija hacia el frente.

-Te… ¿Te diste cuenta?—pregunta extrañado

-Sí… ¿se te hace extraño?—entonces lo volteo a ver

-Vaya que sí… --y vira la cabeza hacia la ventana

-¿Y bien?—insisto

-Hmm… mejor olvídalo…

-¿Huh?, ya qué…

Danny acelera, entonces, por fin, notamos una presencia. Bajo de inmediato. Era Lancer, Danny me arroja un termo…

-¿Cómo demonios uso esto?—pregunto con la duda escrita en el rostro

-¡Así!—entonces pone sus manos sobre las mías y las coloca en los lugares correctos, y, juntos presionamos el botón con el que succionamos el espíritu de Lancer

-¡Ooooo!, ¿así de sencillo?—pregunto sin querer creerlo

-Sip =)

=) –Ok

Volvemos a subir. Y yo guardo el termo.

Días después, encontramos a Daniela

-¿Necesitas ayuda?—me pregunta Danny

-No, gracias, yo lo hago sola—le respondo entusiasmada. Entonces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la meto en otro termo. –Bien—comienzo a decir mientras vuelvo a subir -ya acabó esto... huhhh—y me dejo caer en el asiento

-¿Cansada?—pregunta

-Sí… ¿y tú?

-Nada que una buena siesta no pueda remediar, jeje—me dice optimista

-Je, estamos igual… --le respondo convencida

-¿Y ahora dónde?—pregunta Danny y dejo de sonreír

-Tú: a casa; Yo: con Reloj

-Bien. Te llevaré donde él

-Ok—y cierro los ojos durante el regreso

Despierto justo a tiempo. Ambos bajamos. Reloj nos esperaba

-Se tardaron mucho—nos reprochó

-¡Oye!, ¡agradace que fuimos por ellos!!!—le respondo enojada, pero Danny intenta calmarme

-Tan sólo te faltaría revivirlos—me dice

¬¬ -Hum, ya que

-Danny, ya puedes irte a casa

-Ok. ¡Adiós Sem!—me dice feliz mientras volaba a casa, sin imaginar nada de lo que seguirá cuando Reloj cambie el tiempo... ¡cuánto aumentará su felicidad cuando los problemas que he causado se borren de su vida...!

-Bye, Danny—me despido mientras olvidaba lo mucho que me había agradado su compañía

Lo pierdo de vista, tomo ambos termos, y me dirijo a una parte d la zona fantasma q parecía cementerio.

El termo que tenía una tira rosa era el de Dani, y el de la tira azul, era el de Lancer. El primero lo dejo en el piso y dejo el segundo frente a mí. Luego creo una ilusión fantasma que lo sostiene, la cual lo abre y sale una especie de humo grisáceo. Extiendo las manos, cierro los ojos y el humo se condensa, después se transforma en luz, seguido de una sombra, y, al final en Lancer. Bajo las manos y el individuo cae al piso inconsciente, con una apariencia más o menos viva... Entonces, un portal, parecido al de Reloj lo succiona para inmediatamente desaparecer.

La ilusión levanta el termo de Daniela, lo abre y sale una nube. Ésta quedó flotando frente a mi, hice un movimiento con la mano y se movió, luego comenzó a tomar la forma de la sombra de daniela...

-Esto es raro... la fase de recuperación no debería ser tan lenta…

.:. Fin del cap 14 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 15

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_15:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Friend, foe… or something more…??? Pt 3":::.::::::.:::

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—me pregunta Daniela, ya completamente viva, con expresión triste

-No era necesaria tu existencia en este mundo…--le respondo despreocupada

-La vida es muy mala con los muertos… mi alma sufrió mucho…--empezó a reclamarme

-No te quejes connmigo. Al fin y al cabo no era mi intensión revivirte. Si lo hago es porque Reloj lo pidió—le digo restándole importancia al hecho de que haya revivido 'despierta'

-No entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?, ¿el hecho de que quieres venganza?

Daniela se molestó

-Adelante, inténtalo… pero te advierto que tu querido primo te necesitará en el futuro; y no te resucitaré por segunda vez…--le advierto

Entonces Dani se enoja más y trata de lanzarme una bola de ectoplasma, pero le cae a una cripta no muy lejos de ella…

-Sigues inestable… necesitas descansar un poco, mejor entra al portal, éste te llevará donde Reloj, quien hará movimientos en el tiempo para que nadie recuerde nada… y, antes de eso, puede que puedas vengarte—le propongo, pero no me hace caso, así que siguió intentando lanzarme ectoplasma

-¡Oh, por favor! ¬ ¬ y ni sueñes que yo limpiaré el desastre…--Y, como ya me había hartado, la aviento con un rayo al portal -¡Al fin!—celebro. Entonces desaparezco la ilusión fantasma.

De repente, los restos de ectoplasma comienzan a brillar, y el piso a moverse… Yo me asusto y unas manos salen d la tierra, mientras q esqueletos enteros comienzan a salir d sus tumbas

-Ay… .

Los esqueletos comienzan a rodearme, pero no intento siquiera preparar algún ataque, ya que sé que estoy débil por revivir a Daniela y Lancer, y por hacer la ilusión fantasma… y si usaba mis poderes en ese instante, no tendría fuerzas para regresar…

Luego, los esqueletos, molestos por ser despertados, me atacan. Grito, trato de hacerne intangible y salir volando de ahí, pero no lo logro…

-Oh-oh… aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!—en eso Danny me oye (¿qué hacía ahí?) y vuela hacia el montón d esqueletos. Con rayos fantasma trata de alejarlos, pero eran demasiados…

…Cada vez más y más. Por cada 2 esqueletos "nuevos", yo me debilitaba como si hubiera usado un poder parecido al lamento fantasmagórico de Daniel…

-¡¡Sem!!, ¿¿¿estás aquí???—pregunta asustado

-Síii, ¡pero sácame de aquíiii!!!!!!!!!!!!—le grito desesperada. Luego veo como el ectoplasma se escurría, tocaba la tierra y los esqueletos salían…

-Ya entiendo…—empiezo a decir en voz baja -Los restos de ectoplasma son restos de la energía que yo les doy a los resucitados, por eso me afecta que salgan más…--entonces tomo aire y me destransformo--¡¡¡¡Danny!!!, ¡¡¡evita q toquen el ectoplasma!!!!!—logro gritar

-¿Por qué?—pregunta

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú sólo evítalo!!!!!!!!!—le exijo

-N… no puedo… ¡¡hay demasiado!! ¡¡Por todas partes!!!

-¡Usa alguno de los termos!—¿qué no los ve?

-¡Ok!

Mientras él lo hacía, yo trataba d salir de la turba de huesos que me atrapaba, pero seguían siendo demasiados y yo me sentía cada vez más débil… Entonces me desmayé...

.:. Fin del cap 15 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 16

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_16:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"Friend, foe… or something more…??? Pt 4":::.::::::.:::

(...)

Una respiración cálida y agitada fue lo que pude sentir al recobrar el sentido, intenté hablar, pero un par de labios ahora 'jugaban' dulcemente con los míos…

_~ Danny…--_balbucée mientras abría ojos. Ambos sonreímos algo nerviosos mientras él alejaba su cabeza, entonces miré a mi alrededor mientras me incorporaba con ayuda de Danny, y pude notar que estábamos en una especie de cementerio... ¿qué pudo suceder que me desmayé?, jamás me había pasado...

-Jeje—rió inocentemente al verme medio ida evaluando el lugar e ignorando lo que hace unos segundos sucedió...

-¿Uh?—Danny volvió a reír un poco apenado, entonces adiviné por qué e igual reí

¡Wow!, ¡volví a reír!, ¡y no fue por algo macabro!

-Wow—dijo con asombro al notar lo mismo que yo... y volvíamos a reír... jajaja

¡Qué risa!, ¡qué nervios!, jajajaja

¡Qué raro!, ¡jamás pensé en que iba a pasar _eso_!, xD, ¡no lo creo!, jajajajaja

-Este… g... gracias por… ayudarme…--le comienzo a decir mirando hacia otro lado

-H… ah… por… por nada—me responde algo apenado

Volvemos a reír y el casi me abraza... pero luego sacudo la cabeza y me alejo rápidamente.

-No, lo siento, yo... no creo que sea lo mejor...

-¿Uh?—me 'pregunta' sorprendido y desilusionado a la vez

-No: tu futuro _no_ es conmigo... lo siento...—y le doy la espalda

-Pero...—intenta protestar y me doy la vuelta, tomándolo de los brazos

-Nada—le respondo seria, mirándolo a los ojos y tapándole la boca.

-Uh—suspira derrotado, y lo abrazo.

.:. Fin del cap 16 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 17

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_17:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" Don't care pt.1":::.::::::.:::

(...)

Deshicimos el abrazo y acordamos olvidar lo del beso... Así que, cambiando a otras cosas, intentamos ubicarnos...

De pronto, veo un engrane...

-Humm, bueno… creo que estamos prácticamente detrás de Reloj—le dije

-¿Huh?—como que despertó –Aaaa, sí, sí, ok. Qué bien

-Sí: qué bien—cité

Ambos nos transformamos y volamos donde Reloj, entramos y él se sorprendió de vernos ahí

-Ehr… bueno… tuvimos un ligero contratiempo—intenté explicar

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que casi la matan unos esqueletos fantasma...—dijo Danny

-Eran zombis ¬¬ : zombis fantasma—le corregí

-Ah, bueno… pero eso ya no importa

-¡¿Qué!?—intentó protestar Danny, pero le tapé la boca

-¡Shh!, ya no importa—y Danny se quedó callado… -Huhh, bueno Reloj… ya hice mi parte, ahora cumple lo que me prometiste—le exigí

-Sí, bien, pero… ¿qué dice de esto Danny?

-¡Nada!—le contesté

-¿Qué digo de qué?—preguntó Danny

-¿No le has dicho?

-No tengo por qué—me excusé, indiferente

-Huhh: Sem y yo hicimos un trato: si ella revivía a tu prima y maestro, yo, a cambio, la ayudaba a encontrar a un tal Maky, y… a regresar el tiempo unos cuantos años para que ella no obtuviera sus poderes fantasma—le explicó Reloj mientras recordaba cuánto iba a extrañar a Daniel...

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡¡¿pero por qué!!?—pregunta alterado

-No es asunto tuyo Daniel—le reclamé conteniendo las malditas y traicioneras lágrimas

-¿Pero cómo no me va a importar?: eres mi amiga

-¡Ja!, ¿y desde cuándo las amigas te intentan matar por una estúpida venganza?, ¿desde cuándo las amigas asesinan cruelmente a tu prima sin decirte ni una palabra de eso?, ¿desde cuándo las amigas te tienen en su lista de 'a quién matar el día de hoy'?, ¿eh?—le grité y golpée una pared

-Eso ya no viene importando en lo absoluto, pues ya lo solucionaste, y… je, no serías la primera que quiere asesinarme :s

-¿Y qué?, ¿qué crees que vendrá después, Daniel?, ¿y si algún día vuelvo a hacerlo?, ya dos veces no se puede resucitar a alguien… y el poder hacerlo depende de si el espíritu no clama venganza o se convierte en fantasma… y tú tienes altas posibilidades de dejar de existir por completo…

-Oh, bueno, míralo por el lado bueno: cumpliste el sueño de muchos: ¡mataste a Lancer! ^.^ sus estudiantes creemos que no merece vivir al hacernos las clases taaaan aburridas =D

-¿Y a ti quién te dio a escojer quién tiene derecho a vivir y quién no?—le pregunto enojada -Además, por primera vez en mi miserable vida maldita por estos poderes, quiero hacer algo de bien, pero eso no incluye la amistad… de nadie…--concluyo

-Oh

-Huh. Lo siento—me disculpo

-Sem… no te enojes con Danny—intervino Reloj –él tiene razón en preocuparse, ya que… igual y mueres en el intento de rescatar a Maky

-¿¡Qué!?—exclamó Danny, pero realmente a mí no me importó esa 'condición'

-¿Y a quién le irá importando mi desaparición? Las personas que me conocen simplemente podrán superar mi ausencia

-¿No te importa el vacío que dejarás en el mundo?—me preguntó Danny, asombrado

-No—respondí despreocupada –Al fin y al cabo sólo he existido trece años… y no me molestaría que acabara mi vida en cualquier momento. De todas maneras ya estoy preparada para eso—terminé de explicar cerrando los ojos y encogiéndome de hombros, pero sentí que Danny me abrazó...

-Mejor no vayas—me pidió

-Lo siento, pero he esperado una oportunidad más o menos como esta durante tres años completos… huhh…--le termino de decir y deshago su abrazo, camino hacia una ventana y busco con la mirada la nave fantasma, pues primero quisiera dejar a Danny en casa…

.:. Fin del cap 17 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 18

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_18:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" Don't care pt.2":::.::::::.:::

-¿Y el vehículo espectro?

-Ah, está en la entrada, y le puse combustible, ¿por qué?, ¿lo vas a usar?

-Sí, Reloj: necesito llevar a Danny a casa

-Ah, ok—y se larga

Saco a Danny, le toca ir de copiloto y conduzco de vuelta a los laboratorios Fenton

-Este… y si… ¿y si yo te ayudara a encontrarlo?—me sugirió Danny cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al portal. Detuve el vehículo

-¿Qué rayos tratas de hacer, eh?—le pregunté para saber de una buena vez sus planes

-Evitar que regresen el tiempo u.u

-¡Olvídalo!, ya he hecho demasiado daño al mundo… ya más no va a soportar

-¿Qué?, ¿eliminar 2 seres ya es 'mucho daño'?

-Ehrr… no han sido los únicos… u.u digo, ¿como por qué te imaginas que descubrí que puedo revivirlos?, ¿o como por qué sé que a la segunda asesinada es menos probable que vuelvan a la vida?

-Ah

-Uhhh, ¿ahora ves por qué no quiero amistad con el mundo?, es que no me quiero encariñar con nadie ni que intenten hacer que cambie de opinión en momentos como este…

-¿No se te hace demasiado sufrir?

-No. Además, tampoco quisiera hacer sufrir a alguien que me aprecie… por eso, a toda costa, intenté hacer que me odiaras… Bueno, con tus amigos hubo un avance: Tucker es medio indiferente, y a Sam, en realidad no le caigo bien… ya lo verás, jaja

-Pero… aún así… no es justo… por favor…

-Mira: hazme un par de favores, ¿ok?

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero: no me extrañes, y dos: no te preocupes por mi, ¿sí?

-No.

-Como quieras. De todas maneras no sabrás a dónde iré… y en caso de que lo descubras no llegarás a tiempo… es más: ¡ni siquiera me recordarás cuando regresemos el tiempo!

-Noo… no quieroo

-¡No seas bebé! Aparte, piensa en tu familia, amigos, ciudad… ¡en tí!!, ¿vale la pena sufrir por una ausencia?, ¿vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por algo que no te corresponde? No me respondas ahora, pues, igual y dices que sí, pero ya luego verás que la respuesta es "no"

-Uhhh

-Bueno—le doy un beso en la mejilla—adiós y gracias por todo—Danny medio se molesta y salimos del vehículo espectro, lo tomo de la playera y salgo intangible del portal y, con eso, se activa la alarma y tengo frente a mi a los Fenton en cuestión de segundos

-JAJAJA, ¡YA NO NECESITO MÁS A SU INÚTIL NIÑO!—entonces se los aviento y Danny se hace la víctima, así que sus padres me apuntan con unas armas antifantasmas -¡AAARGH!, ME LARGO A LA ZONA FANTASMAAAA, ¡SU MUNDO ES DEMASIADO ABURRIDO!!—y vuelvo entrar al portal para ir con Reloj y esperar sus indicaciones.

Con Reloj...

-Bien. Ya resolví lo que tenía que hacer… ¿qué harás entonces para ayudarme?—le demandé

-Pues… lo que pueda…--entonces comienzo a enojarme –Hey, no está en mis manos hacer mucho

-Bueno, muéstrame la vida de ese tal Vlad, que así ya podré saber qué tanto ha hecho...

o.O y llego a la conclusión de que Vlad es un loco seriamente desequilibrado...

Bueno... ya sé qué ha hecho ese sociópata... así que...

"Hola, malvado perdido…" JAJAJAJAJAJA

.:. Fin del cap 18 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 19

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_19:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::"It's time for revenge":::.::::::.:::

Oh, bueno... el muy maldito no tendrá escapatoria... no me importan todas sus armas ni todos sus escudos antifantasmas... los cuales fácilmente pude vencer... uhhh, 'qué láaaastimaaa...', }:-).... para él... pues nos encontramos antes de tiempo... culpemos a ese chismoso campo anti-fantasmas... JAJAJAJA

Hmm, me pregunta quién demonios soy... pero, oh, bueno... mientras golpeo con mucho gusto su estúpido y horrendo rostro contra el suelo de su asquerosa mansión, me presento, hace un "¿ah?", me alejo sonriente y lo llamo a la pelea... anda, acércate a tu final, idiota...

Jajajajajajajaja!, ¡qué patético es al intentar que yo caiga en una trampa!, estaré cegada por el odio, quizás... pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme... awww, ¡qué linda escena veo!: al estúpido de Vlad con los ojos llorosos por una pistola ectoplásmica que disparó al revés, ¡jajajajajajaja!

Muy bien, muy bien, no me confiaré... sólo sonreiré mientras lo veo sufrir en ese pequeño cuarto lleno de fotos de Maddie con la cara de Jack borrada... mientras le restrego en la cara su fracaso amoroso, para que tenga idea de lo que se siente que _alguien_ te arrebate al amor de tu vida, y... ¡ups!, CASI muere cuando le platiqué lo que sería la muerte de Maddeline FENTON... ¡¡¡planeada por mí!!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJA

Y... no... no tengo miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer a las personas que según él he de amar... jajajajaja, ¿mi familia?, ¿preocuparme?, ¡por favor!, ¡qué risa!, jajajajaja... ¿amigos?, ¡nahhh!, jajajajajajajajaja.

Sólo he venido a torturarlo _un poquito_, por pura y 'sana' diversión... bueno, quizás diversión _un poquito_ sádica por el hecho de que tooodas las paredes de su _humilde morada_ con su sangre están decoradas... jajajajajajajaja, ¡qué lindas! n_n

....

.:. Fin del cap 19 :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad cap 20

…´`-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cap_20:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

:::.::::::.:::" Bye dear ghost… ":::.::::::.::: *Capítulo final*

Ah, bueno, no quiero acabar con Vlad... por ahora =) JAJAJA }=) sufrirá más si sobrevive, claro, si despierta, porque se encontrará inconsciente durante los próximos días más.

* * *

(...)

Pero ahora mi prioridad es el querer ir por Maky, pero... siento una presencia… algo familiar… =) Es él…

…_mi_ Maky… ¡Lo sé…!

Me quedo inmóvil. No sé por qué no me atrevo a voltear a verlo…

…Quisiera preguntar '¿cómo puede ser…?', y entonces me acuerdo de que Reloj me ayudaría…

Fue él quien lo liberó…

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas… Comenzo a recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos… esos momentos felices… los más felices de mi vida… de mi corta vida…

Sigo sin saber por qué no doy media vuelta y corro a abrazarlo…

Estas lágrimas no dejan de bajar por mis mejillas… Y no sé si es alegría de saber que está bien…, que por fin lo logré…

…o tristeza porque recuerdo todo lo que nos trajo hasta aquí…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos esos sentimientos se mezclan…, y se añade el odio hacia Vlad… Me dan ganas de gritar…, pero 'algo' me detiene… Y no sé qué es…

Luego me doy cuenta de que Maky y yo nos encontramos flotando en una especie de nada, dándonos la espalda…

(…)

…y que aquí y ahora hay tanta calma…

…Una paz y tranquilidad que desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo extrañaba…

…Y también me doy cuenta de que él siempre había sido mi alegría y mi tormento…, mi paz, mi armonía… ¡y mi tormento!!!

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza, y puedo sentir cómo las lágrimas vuelan…

-¡Oh, locura!—es lo único que puedo decir en un sollozo antes de que cualquier intento de articular palabra se convirtiera en un inaudible balbuceo…

De no ser por haberlo conocido muchas cosas nunca hubieran sido… ¡¡Todo hubiera sido muy distinto!!! Nunca hubiera descubierto todo lo bueno o malo que soy capaz de hacer, ni varios de mis oscuros y malvados gustos… O nunca hubiera tenido poderes…, ni conocido a fantasmas… ¡¡Nada!!

Hubiese terminado como una niña 'normal' que del mundo nunca nada sabría…, que nunca por nada nuevo se interesaría…, que nunca enloquecería… tal como pasó… :

…quise vengarme de un fantasma por haber medio matado al mejor de mis mejores amigos… al único verdadero que, antes de Daniel, pude haber conocido!!!

…, a pesar de saber que encontrarlo de nada serviría, me empeñé en hacerlo… ¡y lo hice!! Y ahora… que he deseado regresar el tiempo… Veo toda la vida que estoy dejando atrás…, sabiendo que, en este nuevo comienzo, todo lo vivido hasta este momento, lo voy a olvidar… además de que sé bien que él y yo… nunca estaríamos juntos… _nunca…_

…que, a pesar de saber que pude haber continuado con mi vida sin encontrar a 'Maky'… de una muy buena manera…, decidí dejarlo todo, y enfrentar un nuevo destino…, buscar una 'nueva realidad'… la cual sé que no será precisamente mejor que 'esta', pero… por lo menos Maky seguirá con su existencia…, y con que siga viviendo… es bueno…

…Entre todo lo que veo…, noto que se acerca el final de mis recuerdos…, y que yo me voy borrando de los recuerdos de aquellos a los que conocí hasta mis anteriormente actuales 13 años…

Pero ahora… tengo 10 años…, y estoy con mis amigas recibiendo nuestras boletas…, esperando ansiosas el sexto año de la primaria…, temerosas de la secundaria… Yo rechazo una invitación a una foto con Maky, o a platicar 'de algo importante' con él… 'Algo' me dice…, que es mejor así…

.:. Fin del cap 20 y del fic :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

:::.:::Nueva realidad *Más sobre este fic*

…´`-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::* Más sobre este fic *:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-´`…

Me tardé cerca de dos años en terminar este fic…, del cual ya saben que su 'borrador' fue "De cómo Sem Fenton conoció a Daniel Phantom/Fenton". No terminé de contar esa historia en el primer fic porque…:

mis padres, justo cuando llevaba hasta el capítulo 11, decidieron urgar entre mis archivos por cierto problema con ciertas muñecas asesinadas… [ T_T y me llevaron al psiquiatra…]… Me molestó que se pusieran a ver mis cosas, entre ellas mis dibujitos, poemas y fics, y decidí moverlos a mi ibit… Pero la cosa esa se dañó… y como ahí guardaba mis fics… se borraron todos los que tenía… Entre ellos el ya antes mencionado "De cómo Sem Fenton conoció a Daniel Phantom/Fenton", "Una decisión cambia más de una vida", y "Cambio de personalidad". Éste último lo había publicado entero, pero… je, hasta la fecha no lo tengo en la computadora completo…; y

Decidí continuarlo con las pocas referencias que tenía en un archivo oculto que por ahí estaba…, pero no fue de mucha ayuda… y mejor decidí empezar desde el principio…; y, en cuanto a "Una decisión cambia más de una vida", seguramente ya conocen la historia: lo reescribí porque llegué a un capítulo en el que, sinceramente, ya no podía continuar… No recuerdo por qué, pero... el punto es que no me gustó tanto que digamos el cómo iba… así que lo repetí, y… el resultado fue mi favorito: "Cada decisión cambia más de una vida" [no cambió tanto el título, pero según la trama, se tomaron varias decisiones…, así que 'una' no quedaba…]

Escribir esta cosa no fue nada fácil…, porque:

Fue de mis primeros proyectos (refiriéndose al 'borrador')

No soy muy buena que digamos redactando ni describiendo batallas o lugares…

Los 20 capítulos fueron songfics… y a veces me llamaba la atención contar una historia con cierta canción…, pero prefería hacerla DxS o algo así; o simplemente no me gustaban… XD

Como tiene un poco de realismo (se basa en experiencias y sentimientos reales)… me costó trabajo mezclarla con fantasmas y eso sin que pareciera cuento infantil o tragedia depresiva (XD)

Como cuento cosas más o menos apegadas a lo que en realidad viví desde los 10 u 11 años hasta los 13… pues… ahora que tengo 15 (y antes 14… obviamente, jaja) ya muchas se me olvidaron… o por accidente mezclaba lo 'actual' con lo de ese espacio de tiempo. Me dí cuenta de ello cuando analizaba el fic…, ji

No me decidía para el final… Estaba entre que Sem se quedaba con Danny, o con Maky, o con otro, o que no iba a ser fic Shojo, o que iba a ser simple y sencilla venganza contra Vlad, o que el mundo entero moría, o que Sem moría (asesinada por Sam, seguramente, si ella [Sam] se quedaba sin Danny…; o por Vlad… ), o que sería un final en el que todo quedaría como si nada, o cambiaba drásticamente… etc…

…Je, bueno… espero lo hayan leído de principio a fin [Capítulo 00 hasta *Más sobre el fic*]… sino, búsquenlo en Phan Phiction…

Y…, como haberlo acabado es algo MUY significativo para mí, pondré la fecha y la hora exactas en cuanto termine de escribir la última palabra… claro que la fecha de post no coincidirá…. XD

16-Enero-09 (8:59pm)

.:. Fin de la información extra sobre el fic :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

ja, xD mil grax por leerlo entero! =D


End file.
